The Reunion
by LynnHallow
Summary: Years and years have passed when The Dumping Ground organises a reunion for its former care kids. It's all fun and games until something terrible happens.
1. The reunion

It was a warm Saturday morning in July. Or warm… It wasn't really warm, but hey, this story is set in England. Oh well. This Saturday morning wasn't special at all. At least, it wasn't for Tracy Beaker. Tracy was a thirty year old writer, who lived in Reading, Berkshire. She wasn't a writer with best selling novels or anything, but she was happy. And she had been for many years. She was living with her long-term boyfriend Ben for four years now. Ben and Tracy met twenty years ago. Tracy was ten years old and living in a care home called Stowey House. Ben lived a few streets away and came over almost every day. Tracy had always had a bit of a crush on him, but she would have never expected they would go steady one day.  
Ben was a movie director, and a pretty succesful one too! Tracy was really proud of him, of course. But he wasn't home very often. But this Saturday he was. And that's why Tracy considered this ordinary Saturday morning special anyway.

"Morning babe," Tracy said, when Ben walked into the kitchen in his pyjamas, "breakfast's ready in ten minutes."  
Ben gave Tracy a kiss on her cheek.  
"You're amazing, Trace." He said with a big smile on his face.  
"Oh, it's nothing! I'd do this every day if I had the time to do it."  
"But you don't have that much time today, do you? Have you forgotten about the reunion?" Ben asked.  
Tracy didn't know what he was talking about. What reunion? A school reunion?  
"What reunion?" She asked Ben.  
"The Dumping Ground!"  
All of a sudden Tracy remembered. She got an invite a few weeks ago for a reunion at her old children's home! Tracy grew up there. And even worse, she use to be a careworker there for about two years. Stowey House, Cliffside, Elm Tree House… The house itself had so many names, but amongst its inhabitants it had always been known as The Dumping Ground.  
How could she forget? She was so excited about it! She wanted to know how all the others were doing now. She couldn't imagine her old "friends" getting married and having kids at all, but she was so curious! Oh, and the younger kids. The ones she took care of. Gus would be 18 years old now. Oh and Sapphire, what would've become of Sapphire?  
"Tracy! The eggs!"  
Tracy realised she was a bit too busy daydreaming when Ben warned her.  
"Oh yeah… I'm sorry! Don't you worry! We still have time!"

After breakfast Tracy got ready to go to Elm Tree House. She wondered if people would still recognise her. She knew Mike obviously would. But he was the head care worker. The kids would have probably forgotten her. She was a troublemaker, but she wasn't special at all.  
Or maybe they did remember her. After all, Tracy remembered every single one of them. Even Louise, the most boring girl ever. And even Sufia, who was only there for one day.  
It was so weird. Tracy always dreamed of getting out of there, but somehow she really missed the Dumping Ground.

When she was finally done she went downstairs. Even though Ben wasn't dressed and Tracy had to leave in five minutes, she knew she had to ask.  
"Aren't you coming with me?"  
"No, I didn't live there. This is your thing, isn't it?"  
Tracy sighed.  
"Yes, it is. But… You practically lived there too. More than in your own home."  
"Darling, you know that's not true… Or… Yeah okay, I was there really often. But I didn't live there and you did. Like all the other kids that are coming today."  
Tracy was a little disappointed. The kids (the adults now, actually) that were Tracy's age would definitely remember Tracy. She was 100% certain of that. She thought it would be so cool to reintroduce him to them as her boyfriend.  
"Can't you just come with me as my boyfriend?"  
"Ah come on babe, you were invited. You go. Have a nice day."  
"Okay then… See you tonight!"  
Tracy gave Ben a kiss goodbye, went outside and got in her car. Off to The Dumping Ground!

**A/N:**  
**Credit to EirianSeren, who came up with an amazing idea for this story...**


	2. Home

Tracy arrived at Elm Tree House an hour later. The house looked exactly the same as the image she had of it in her head. She caught herself tearing up when she saw some of her old friends getting out of their cars. Back then, Tracy never considered them her friends but she's come to realise they were. All of them. She shared everything with them. They were like her brothers and sisters. They didn't always get along, but they were, in a way, family. Tracy wiped the tears off her face and got out of the car.

"Oh my God," Tracy heard. "Is that you Tracy?"

Tracy turned around. Was that Adele talking to her? No, Adele was a lot older. Was it... No, it couldn't possibly be Dolly. But it was! It was Dolly!

"Dolly?!"

"Yeah, oh Tracy, I'm so happy to see you!"

Dolly and Tracy gave eachother a tight hug. Tracy couldn't believe it. It had been olmost twenty years. Dolly was only seven years old when Tracy saw her for the last time.

"You haven't changed a bit." Dolly said.

"No? Well you have! Look at you! I always imagined you being that tiny little girl." Said Tracy, laughing.

Dolly smiled. Right after that she and Tracy wanted to go inside, until they both heard someone calling their names.

"Tracy, Dolly?"

Tracy and Dolly turned around and saw a blonde woman with two blonde little boys, probably identical twins, walking towards them. Tracy didn't recognise her and neither did Dolly. Tracy was a bit embarrassed. She thought she would recognise everyone.

"Hi girls!" The woman said to Tracy and Dolly.

Tracy didn't know what to say.

"Hey." She eventually said.

"It's so good to see you two! How are you doing?"

She didn't give Tracy and Dolly any time to reply. She kept talking.

"These are my two little rascals. Trevor and Alexander. Unfortunately Ronald, my husband, couldn't make it today. Didn't you bring your families?"

Before Tracy and Dolly even opened their mouths two other women showed up. Tracy only recognised one of them. Although she didn't look that, well, bikerish, Tracy saw one of the two women approaching her was Amber.

"Umm..." Amber said.

Tracy realised she was blocking the door so she moved a bit to the side. Amber and the other woman went inside.

"Well... Shall we follow them?" The blonde woman with the two little boys said.

There was no point in answering her, as she already went inside. Right after they went through the door someone, a few steps away said: "Heeey, Louise!"

Oh of course. How could Tracy be so stupid! She could have known that was Louise. She didn't change a bit actually. But damn... Louise got married? She had kids? When did all that happen?

Tracy was only more confused when she found out the person who did recognise Louise was her one and only anti-friend Justine Littlewood. Tracy and Justine never got along. They hated eachother. The last time they saw eachother was five years ago, when Tracy still worked at The Dumping Ground. Even though they had a small fight, they were more like frenemies than actual enemies after that visit. After all, the fights she had with Justine were a part of her childhood.

However, Tracy was not too happy to see Justine. So she abandoned Dolly and Louise, and went inside the old living room. She was surprised to see it looked exactly the same as five years ago and even more surprised that all the people in there got enourmous smiles on their faces when they saw Tracy. All of her old friends! Jackie, Crash, Zac, Ryan, Wolfie, Peter... Everyone! Tracy had no idea who to hug first. She was overwhelmed. She had never been so happy to be home.


	3. Old friends

Most of the people were as happy as Tracy to be back. Although it was a little uncomfortable and they weren't all friends, but nobody expected that. Tracy didn't know who she wanted to talk to. She didn't even recognise most of them. She did recognise Jackie and Crash, her old friends, but they were busy talking to other people. So Tracy sat down next to some tall guy.  
"Hey," she said, hoping he'd recognise her as Tracy and start a conversation.  
"Tracy! Wow, you've… You've changed! Where's the frizzy hair?" He asked in an American accent.  
Tracy smiled. He remembered her! She was a little embarrassed though, that he knew who she was, but she had no clue who she was talking to. Tracy didn't remember any American kids living at The Dumping Ground when she did.  
"Haha, very funny. You've changed too." She said awkwardly.  
"Yes, I know! I used to be a lot… Well, chubbier, hehe. But ever since I've left the DG I started working out and look at me now!"  
"Wow…"  
Tracy didn't know what to say. Was he Bouncer? Or Michael? Or…  
"A lot of things have changed. This is the first time I'm back in England ever since I moved to America. Of course I don't have any family left here, and now Lol plays for FC Barcelona. Well… Before today I didn't really have a reason to go back here, did I?"  
See, it was Bouncer! And Lol did become a footballer after all? How come she didn't know that?!  
"Lol plays for Barcelona?"  
"Yes, he does! Didn't you know?" Said a woman Tracy recognised as Roxy Wellard.  
"Umm… Hi Roxy. And no, I'm not really into football. My boyfriend is though. He should have told me!"  
"You've got a boyfriend?" Roxy asked excitingly.  
"Yes! Ben! You remember Ben?"  
"Ben Batambuze? You've got to be kidding me! Of course I remember him! He used to be my mate! Why didn't he come with you?" Bouncer said.  
Tracy sighed.  
"I guess he was too lazy…"  
"So my hubby wasn't the only one who preferred staying in bed all day over meeting all of my old friends." Said a pregnant Chantal Wellard.  
"Oh my, Chantal! You're pregnant! Congratulations!" Tracy said.  
Chantal smiled back at Tracy.  
Chantal and Roxy really had changed. Roxy looked pretty normal and a lot less gothic. She had brown hair now though, but she did look like any other woman now. And it fitted her well. Chantal was still wearing black clothes and dark make up, but she no longer looked scary. Back in the day, ost of the people were really afraid of the Wellards.  
Tracy looked around if she could see Rio, who was also part of the infamous trio.  
"Didn't you guys bring Rio?" Tracy asked, when she couldn't see them.  
"We did, he's over there."  
Well… Tracy got why she didn't recognise him at first. Besides his wide t-shirt, ripped pants and inappropriate flipflops he also had long hair, glasses and a beard. He looked nothing like the Rio she knew.

A few minutes later Tracy decided to join Sapphire, who hadn't changed a bit.  
"Hey Saff!"  
"Hiya Tracy," Sapphire said. "How are you doing? You look amazing!"  
"Thank you! So do you!"  
Sapphire laughed.  
"Do I? Man… I think I look awful. Designed all this myself."  
"Did you? Wow, I knew you were talented!" Tracy said, while putting an arm around Sapphire.  
Sapphire was one of the older kids when Tracy started working at The Dumping Ground. She was only a few years younger than Tracy herself, but she did feel so proud of her.  
"Talented? Me? Tracy, please. I tried to get into The Art Academy in London, but… Oh well… I've got to take care of my boy, haven't I?" Sapphire sighed.  
Tracy almost couldn't believe what Sapphire just said.  
"Your boy? Sapphire, you have a son?" She asked.  
"Yes! Didn't you know I adopted Harry?" Said Sapphire. "I fostered him a while ago and now he's officially my son."  
"Harry? The Harry who used to live here?"  
"Yes, the very same Harry! He's 12 years old now and doing so good. Haven't you seen him? He's here today."  
Tracy looked around but didn't see Harry anywhere. Or maybe she did, but she couldn't imagine a twelve year old Harry at all.  
"Is he? Where?"  
"Over there," said Sapphire. "He's sitting next to Jody."  
Jody? Oh of course. Tracy hadn't quite realised the kids she used to take care of were in the same care home as herself. She knew that of course, but it felt different. Sapphire pointed at the two kids, who were sitting next to eachother on the floor. Tracy walked over to them.  
"Hi guys, do you remember me? It's me, Tracy Beaker." Tracy said.  
Jody, who was thirteen years old now started smiled.  
"Did you really think we would ever forget you, Tracy?" She said, laughing.  
Tracy smiled back to her.  
"I don't know. But I'm glad you didn't! So, how are you guys?"  
Before the two started chatting again, Jody shrugged and Harry didn't reply to Tracy at all. Tracy was a little disappointed, but she got why they weren't interested in their old care worker. Tracy too wouldn't know what to say if Nathan started talking to her all of a sudden. But she did laugh when Elaine, her former social worker, showed up and tried to get everyone's attention.  
"Guys… Hello! Umm… Ladies and gentle-… Hello?"  
Some of the dumping grounders from Tracy's generation started giggling and the others didn't even notice her.  
"My name is Elaine Boyak from Pottiswood Social Services and I… Can I have your attention please?"  
Still, nobody was listening. Elaine hadn't changed a bit. When Tracy lived at the Dumping Ground the children (and staff) called her Elaine The Pain. She was such a loser. She always looked stupid (she still did) and acted really inappropriate.  
"Hello…?"  
Jackie approached Tracy and whispered: "This is classic."  
"I know right!" Tracy laughed.  
For a few more mintues Elaine tried to get everyone's attention. And eventually she succeeded.  
"EVERYBODY LISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEN!"


	4. Elaine's welcome speech

Finally, Elaine got the attention of most of the guests.  
"Thank you." She said, "My name is Elaine Boyak from Pottiswood Social Services. Welcome to the Elm Tree House Reunion. Some of you may still remember me from when they used to live here, some of you may not. I see many old faces, I mean… Not old, but… Familiar faces. And some new faces. This care home has had many different names over the past few years. Stowey House, Cliffside, Elm Tree House… It was amazing seeing you grow up into the men and women you are today. For example, I would have never guessed Tracy Beaker would become a writer, and…"  
Tracy interrupted Elaine: "Didn't I tell you I wanted to become a writer ever since I was ten years old?"  
"Yes, yes, Tracy, yes, you did!" Elaine said, nervously, "But I mean… Who would have thought that…"  
"Who would have thought that problem child Tracy Beaker would even get a job?" Justine Littlewood whispered, loud enough for most of the guests to hear it.  
"Justine Littlewood!" Tracy shouted. "YOU FILTHY…"  
"Tracy!" Elaine said, in a very familiar social workery voice, "Tracy, please. Let my continue my speech."  
Elaine looked a little confused for a second or two and continued: "So Tracy Beaker became a writer and… Who would have thought Roxy Wellard would become a fashion designer? You guys have really shown me that care kids are capable of anything. I love how you have set an example for other care kids all across the country. Leyla… Or should I say, Her Royal Highness Princess Leyla, who unfortunately couldn't be here today, that little girl. Even though she was a care kid, she found true love. And her true love was Prince Harry!"  
A few people started whispering. Louise, who didn't even live at The Dumping Ground when Leyla lived there, seemed to know.  
"Why weren't we invited to their wedding then?" Crash asked.  
"She did invite me!" said Hailey, a tiny Asian looking lady, who used to be Leyla's best friend before she got fostered.  
"Umm… Guys… Quiet." Elaine tried.  
Tracy felt a little bad for Elaine, who lost everyone's attention again, but then she realised it was Elaine.  
"Hello? I wasn't finished yet. Please, listen. LISTEEEEN!"  
Some people laughed at Elaine's desperate shout, but after that, they were quiet again.  
"Thank you," Elaine said, "So Princess Leyla, unfortunately, couldn't be here today. And we raised another celebrity. Lawrence, or Lol, Plakova, has become a famous footballer, for some club in Spain, where he lives, so he too couldn't be here. And… Oh, you're all stars to me. Some of you have gotten married, some of you have children or are expecting one, congratulations Chantal, some of you are still in school or university, and some of you are still living here, aren't you Jody? But to me you're all doing amazing. And of course, I can't go without mentioning two of the great kids who used to live here, Michael and Rebecca, who, unfortunately, aren't with us anymore. Michael Grys, who lived with us in Stowey House, died three days ago. I'm devastated about his death. Michael was such a happy…"  
Justine Littlewood interrupted Elaine: "Elaine, he killed himself. He OBVIOUSLY wasn't happy."  
"Yes, um… No Justine, you are right. But he was… Oh well… Um, and Rebecca. Who lost her life in a terrible car crash. May they both rest in peace. And before I…"  
Elaine got interruped again, this time by a tall woman Tracy did not recognise.  
"I'm sorry I'm late." She said.  
"Oh no problem, Marceline, please sit down. Or just… Never mind, welcome." Elaine said, "So, what I wanted to say. Before we start this fun day I would like to thank all of the staff members we've had and still have. We couldn't have done this without you, Jenny, Mike, Duke, who has been so kind to provide us with delicious snacks today, Nathan, Shelley, Sid, Gina, Melanie and Tracy. Thank you."  
When she said Tracy everyone looked at Tracy Beaker for a second, who pretended she didn't notice.  
"Well," Elaine said, before people started chatting again. "Like I said, you're all stars to me. And I'm glad you could all make it. I hope you will enjoy yourselves today. Thank you."


	5. The scream

Tracy didn't enjoy herself as much as she thought she would. She had a nice chat with Jackie, who had become a PE Teacher at some school somewhere, but when Jackie left Tracy to talk to Rio she didn't know who to approach anymore. She sat down next to Louise.  
"Hi Tracy!" Louise said, with a big smile on her face.  
Tracy smiled back.  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Louise asked.  
Tracy shrugged.  
"I think so. I'm so glad to see you all again. I really missed some of you."  
"Aww, so did I," Louise said, "I wanted to call you and Justine a while ago. But I was so busy!"  
"Really? What do you do?"  
"I'm a full time mummy."  
Adele interrupted Louise: "A full time mummy? Oh come on, I have three children and I have a full time job as well."  
"Well…" Louise said, "in our household my hubby takes care of that. And I take care of my babies. Haven't you brought your kids by the way?"  
"I did, my elven year old is upstairs playing."  
"Oh, let's bring my boys up there too then!" Louise said happily, and she took her two sons upstairs.  
Tracy started to feel lonely when Louise left. She didn't really like Louise, but she was glad they could have a conversation. She sighed. She wanted to go home. She looked at the time on her phone. Ugh, still way too early to leave. So she decided to take a look at the snacks on the other side of the room.  
"Hiya Tracy!" Jody said with a mouth full of crisps.  
"Hey Jody, are you enjoying yourself?"  
"Yeah, I am!" Jody replied as she moved on to the french bread.  
Tracy looked on the table. The food looked amazing. Truly amazing. There were savoury snacks, like chicken wings, satay, french bread and garlic butter, home made tuna salad and crackers, and there were sweet snacks, like scones, apple pie, doughnuts, cake and chocolate brownies. All of a sudden Tracy realised she didn't have such a bad time at The DG after all. At least, before Duke retired. How could she possibly forget the food? It was just like the old days. Duke was an amazing cook. Tracy tried to decide what to eat when a loud scream coming from upstairs shocked all the former Dumping Grounders.  
"What was that?"  
Tracy wanted to go upstairs to take a look, but she heard someone running down the stairs. It was Louise, who was in tears.  
"What happened?" Tracy asked.  
Louise ran into Tracy's arms and lay her head on Tracy's shoulder. Justine walked over to Tracy en Louise and put her hand on Louise's back.  
"What's wrong, Lou?" Justine asked.  
Louise kept on crying hysterically. Everyone was waiting for an explanation, but after a while they didn't expect Louise to give on anymore.  
"I'll take a look." A grown up Elektra said.  
Even though most of the people in the living room were a bit worried about Elektra going upstairs, no one tried to stop her.  
Tracy felt a little uncomfortable with Louise's head resting on her shoulder. She didn't know Louise anymore and she didn't know what happened. She didn't know how to comfort her at all. And what if she accidentally said something inappropriate if she tried to cheer her up.  
So to prevent stupid actions she'd regret for the next five years she asked: "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"  
Louise nodded and Tracy left the room to go to the kitchen.

Walking through those corridors by herself felt so weird. She used to live here. She really didn't even notice how homely the house looked for a care home. It was so cosy and so… Before she got to the kitchen she got a little emotional. She felt tears coming up. She missed the dumping ground. She missed the fights and fusses, the teasing and bullying, she missed all the issues. She missed her youth.  
For a moment she thought that was why Louise was crying. But that was just a silly thought. Poor Louise screamed and panicked, and cried like a baby. Something terrible happened. Did her husband die or anything? She walked back to the living room with a glass of water in her hands and gave it to Louise. Elektra hadn't returned yet.  
"What happened?" Tracy whispered to Jackie.  
Jackie shrugged.  
A few seconds later a very pale looking Elektra returned downstairs.  
"What is it, Elektra?" Mike asked.  
"One of the children… I don't know what happened but…"  
"What's wrong?" Amber interruped her, but she didn't know Elektra never accepted any interruption.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"  
Amber sighed and Elektra continued: "One of the children is dead."


End file.
